


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by steveandbucky



Series: Stucky Drabbles [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, PDA, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Bucky wants is to hold Steve's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> this is really dumb idek im sorry

 

Bucky stands in the doorway of their living room, watching Steve for a long moment before he actually enters the room. The blond man is sitting at the couch, a dozen files and documents spread across the coffee table as he studies whatever case SHIELD has assigned him.

"Steve?"

Steve glances up and smiles briefly before returning his attention back to the files. "What's up, Buck?" he asks, his tone relaxed as ever.

Bucky shuffles from foot to foot. He tugs at the drawstrings of his hoodie, unsure whether he should voice his thoughts or forget about the subject entirely. Then he takes a deep breath.

"I...I want to - I want to hold your hand."

Steve looks up again, an amused grin spreading on his face. He gets up and walks around the coffee table, stands next to Bucky and links their hands together. "Like this?"

Bucky shakes his head. "No."

He lets go of Steve's hand and walks away, thinking to himself that he was being stupid; he shouldn't have said anything. Steve, though, doesn't let him go.

"Hey, wait, wait," he grabs him by the arm and walks around to face him. "Bucky? What's wrong?"

Bucky looks up at him, and sees the worry in Steve's eyes and his heart drops - the last thing he wanted was to upset the man he loves above all else. Steve is still looking at him with curious eyes and Bucky gives in and the words pour out his mouth like a waterfall.

"It's just - you let go of my hand, sometimes, and I - I thought it wasn't - I thought you didn't want to at all, but then I noticed.. you won't hold my hand when we're out - when we're in public - and I guess... I'd like it if you could..."

Bucky lets out a deep sigh and finally meets Steve's gaze again, only to see him looking at him with blue eyes grown wide and his mouth hanging slightly open. Before he knows what's going on, Steve's hands are cupping his cheeks and pulling him forward to press a kiss on his mouth.

"Bucky, I'm so sorry. I didn't really realise..." Steve looks like someone has just kicked his puppy. He grabs Bucky's hands - both the flesh, and the metal one - and brings them to his mouth, pressing kisses on his knuckles, and it makes Bucky smile ear to ear.

"I guess it's one of those things..." Steve shrugs and kisses him again. "I promise you, from now on I will hold your hand always, no matter where we are or what we're doing."

Bucky laughs at that. "That's definitely not possible."

"You wanna bet? For the next 24 hours, our hands will be stuck together." Steve says as he links their hands together, intertwining flesh with metal.

His grin is cocky and Bucky raises his eyebrows in response. "I'll take that bet, you jerk."

"Yeah? Let's go, buttface." Steve drags him towards the front door, completely forgetting about his SHIELD assignment - that could wait, there were more important matters at hand. He's determined to show Bucky that there's no part of him that is ashamed to be seen with his boyfriend in public - even if he has to announce their relationship with a megaphone from the tallest building.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Wanna Hold Your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323248) by [Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86)




End file.
